The Sharpie
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: She watched with curiousity as he wrote "My Girl Forever" on her black converse. Niley. Oneshot.x.


Miley brushed her pin straight black locks, untangling them from her restless sleep the night before. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her ice gray eyes had dark bags under them resulting from a week without much sleep. She had spent most nights crying and screaming, just wishing that her life would or could change back to the way it was. She pulled a black tank top over her thin frame and a gray cardigan sweater. She pulled out her new pair of skinny jeans and her black original converse. Her hands brushed over the writing on the top of the worn shoes. _**My girl forever**_. Those words were written in perfect cursive by her prince charming. She remembered the day so well.

(6 months ago)

The sun was shining and the air was cool as Miley and Nick's laughter filled the street. Miley pedaled her bike faster trying to beat Nick back to his house. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was winning. Not watching what was ahead, her bike hit the curb which sent her flying over the handle bars and landing hard on the pavement. Within seconds, Nick was by her side assessing the cuts on her arm and her leg. He was thankful that nothing else happened to her.

"Can you get up?" Nick asked.

"I think so." Miley said her voice shaky.

Miley put her arm around Nick's strong shoulder and tryed to stand up.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed losing her balance and collapsing into Nick's arms.

"Don't worry, I got you." Nick said softly.

His arms enveloped her small frame and picked her up. Miley tried to hold back the pain as Nick sat her down on a bench.

"You're gonna be okay, Miley. Every things okay, baby." Nick's words filed with confidence.

Miley smiled at Nick as he held her in his arms. Nick pulled away and knelt down on the ground to look at Miley's ankle. He untied her black converse carefully, not wanting to cause anymore pain. Miley's face grimaced as the shoe came off.

"Can you move it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…" Miley replied rolling her ankle around.

"I think you just sprained it." Nick replied, feeling relived.

"I hope so." Miley replied smiling at Nick.

"I'm glad your okay, Miles." Nick replied taking Miley's other shoe in his hand.

Miley smiled hugging Nick tightly. Nick placed the shoe on his lap, staring at it for a minute before pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a sharpie in your pocket??" Miley asked curiously.

"In case fans ask for autographs…and for another reason." Nick replied with a smile.

Miley watched as Nick wrote in his perfect cursive, _**My Girl Forever **__o_n the top of her shoe.

"I love you Miley." Nick said softly. He placed the sharpie in her hands. "Take the sharpie. I hope it reminds you of me wherever you are."

"Thanks Nick, I love you too." Miley replied leaning in as her and Nick shared a passionate kiss.

(End of flashback)

Suddenly Miley heard her mom's voice in her ear.

"Miley? Are you going to get out of the car? We're at the radio station." Miley's beautiful mom asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry…" Miley replied with a frown. She stepped out of the car and was welcomed by a small crowd of screaming fans. Miley put on a fake smile and went over to them. She gingerly pulled out Nick's sharpie out of her back jean pocket and signed a couple autographs.

"Goodbye everyone! It was nice meeting y'all." Miley said before entering the radio station.

--

Miley's eyes wandered from the big black microphone sitting in front of her to Ryan Seacrest who was sitting across from her. Miley waiting nervously until the words 'On Air' flashed on the screen in front of her.

"Good morning Los Angeles. Today I have the privilege of talking to Miss. Miley Cyrus. Miley, how are you doing this morning" Ryan began.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for having me on the show Ryan." Miley replied forcing out a smile knowing that she was not only on air but a camera man was also in the room.

"I've noticed your hair is darker since the last time I saw you. I think I interviewed you right before the Best of Both Worlds Tour correct" Ryan asked.

Miley smoothed her hair before answering. "Yep, right before that tour."

Ryan, immediately sensed the sadness in Miley's voice and took advantage of it. "You sound upset about that. Is there a reason?"

"Umm, It was just a very long tour and it got very stressful." Miley replied staring at her feet.

The interview continued with Ryan asking Miley common questions. Ryan moved on to the rumor control questions purposely waiting till almost the end of the show.

"So Miley, I have to ask you about the rumors that have been going around." Ryan began.

"Oh yeah? There are a lot of weird rumors out there." Miley replied cautiously.

"There sure are. A lot of the listeners and fans have been wondering about you and you're boyfriend, Nick Jonas?"

"What about him?" Miley replied bitterly.

"So you two are still dating then? I couldn't help but notice you inching away from him on New Year's a couple of days ago." Ryan continued to press the issue.

"I can honestly say that I'm not dating Nicholas Jonas." Miley replied holding the tears inside.

Ryan along with the thousands of listeners gasped in shock.

"What happened Miley? If you don't mind sharing." Ryan asked curiously. Miley was sure this would end up on the next episode of E! News.

"Things got stressful on tour and we decided to go our separate ways." Miley continued.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Miley." Ryan said.

"It's okay. I'm getting over it. It's rough." Miley replied in all honesty.

"So, the paparazzi have seen you and Nick share clothes and such. Is there anything else that Nick and you have shared before?" Ryan asked.

Miley breathed a deep sigh before answering. "Actually, yes." Miley paused to pull out the black sharpie from her back pocket. "He gave me this sharpie." Miley held up the sharpie for everyone to see.

"Why a Sharpie? Is there a story behind it?" Ryan asked curiously.

"There is actually." Miley said softly staring at the sharpie in her hands. She began to tell the familiar story, replaying it in her mind for the second time that day.

(Late that Night)

Miley was staring blankly at her ceiling from her bed; her mind wandering over the events of the day. She was startled by the vibration of her blackberry indicating a text message. A familiar name appeared on the screen.

Nick : how could u take the relationship public?

Miley hesitated before replied. She thought carefully for the right reply.

Miley: Nick, the world deserves to know the truth.

Nick never replied to Miley's text. Miley and Nick never spoke again. Sometimes words can make all the noise.


End file.
